Southern Exodus
by Trufreak89
Summary: Three years after the survivors are rescued Sawyer meets an old friend in a bar. Skate.


**Title: **Southern Exodus

**Summary: **Three years after leaving the island Sawyer meets a friend in a bar.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

The air is hot and stuffy inside the small New Orleans bar and as Sawyer sits down and orders a beer the patrons of the bar look over mildly interested in the new customer. "Do I know you?" The barkeep asks, he is answered with a glare. "Can I see some ID friend?"

"I'm not your friend." Sawyer replies gruffly as the bartender takes the ID presented to him.

"Sawyer, huh?" He asks, his eyes darting to the corner of the bar. "Well you have a nice day."

As a man takes the seat beside Sawyer the air becomes even more humid and Sawyer knows that something is up from the look the bartender shot towards the man after seeing the ID.

"So you're Sawyer, huh? The thick southern accent would not be anything out of the ordinary in the bar but Sawyer stiffens and glances at the man speaking.

"What of it?" Sawyer snaps, taking a large drink. It's been years since Sawyer has seen the man, but it feels like only yesterday. Sawyer doesn't know what's going to happen as a cop walks in to the bar and nods at the bartender before leaving.

"You not going to turn me in son?" Sawyer asks, staring the man in the eye.

"Now why would I do that? If I go get that nice policemen over there then you and me aren't gonna get no catching up done are we?" Sawyer scowls before downing the remainder of the beer and ordering another. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm just passing through." Sawyer replies, staring the man down.

"Funny that, seeing you again after all this time, how long's it been?"

"Three years, give or take." Sawyer answers, becoming a little less surly as the cop drives away and clear out of sight.

"You know Sawyer I've thought about you a lot these past few years. I thought about what I'd say if I ever saw you again, what I'd do."

"Three years and that's all you could think of, huh?" Sawyer shot back and the man smiled as he ordered two more beers.

"You know, you plan somick to the tiniest detail. I knew exactly what I was gonna say to you, and now that I get my chance I've blown it."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sawyer grins as the man scowls for a moment.   
"You ain't changed a bit, you know that? Still the self righteous bastard you always were." The man replies indignantly. Sawyer nods, accepting the comment.

"Do you ever miss it?" Sawyer asks, staring blankly ahead at the jukebox as Driveshaft's classic hit 'Turnip-head' starts up.

"Nope. There's only one thing I miss from that god forsaken island."

"What's that?" Sawyer asks, interested in the man's answer.

"Her." Sawyer laughs at the answer.

"Do you still see any of the others?"

The man shakes his head. "I saw Charlie and Claire a year back, little Aaron's doing just fine, Charlie gives him whatever he wants. Walt sent me a few letters, but they stopped after a few months." As the people in the bar watch Sawyer and the man sit at the bar Sawyer becomes paranoid.

"Can we go somewhere a little quieter?"

"My motel room's just a walk away." Sawyer nods and follows the man out of the bar and towards a typical looking motel.

Once they're inside Sawyer sits down on the bed and looks up at the man. "Nice place you got here."

"It keeps the rain off of me. So Sawyer, what have you been doing with yourself all these years?"

"Running."

"I figured." The man sits down in an armchair opposite the bed. "I guess the fame of the island wasn't very appealing to you, huh?"

"Not really. I prefer the quiet life." Sawyer looks nervously around the room, finally taking in how small and confined it is, and how the man is blocking the only exit.

"You know I never got your name." Sawyer looks up challengingly from the bed.

"I never offered it." The man replied with a smirk. "Besides I never got your full name, Sawyer. Over a month on that damn Island and we didn't even get each other's names…"

"I got your name." Sawyer interrupts.

"Well so you did." The man smiles. "Well I guess it's only fair I should get yours."

"Tell me your full name and I'll tell you mine." Sawyer argues. The man nods and extends his hand.

"James. James Ford. And you Sawyer?" Sawyer grins at the information James has supplied. Sawyer takes out the ID again and hands it to James.

James laughs quietly to himself at the ID. "Nice choice. Claire Sawyer. But y'know Freckles Sawyer would be so much better." James 'Sawyer' Ford hands the ID back to it's owner who pockets it while keeping her eyes fixed on the real Sawyer.

"I heard you were down here. Thought I'd pay you a visit."

"How long you been Sawyer, Freckles?"

Kate smiles at the nickname she has not heard in three years. "A few months after the rescue. I used Joanna's passport until the heat died off, then I became Claire Sawyer."

"So what is your real name?" Sawyer asks as he sits in the chair facing the woman he had last seen on an undiscovered island three years ago.   
"Katherine. Katherine Austin." Kate answers truthfully. She doesn't feel the need to lie with Sawyer.

"I still prefer Freckles." Sawyer grins as his eyes roam over her body. He has not seen it in so long that having the magnificent sight in front of him again is too tempting to pass up memorising every line and curve once more, although to be honest he's never forgotten them. They've been burned in to his mind for three long years.

"I'll bear that in mind next time I need a name." Kate stands up to walk out but Sawyer follows suit and blocks the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I've got to keep moving. I'm heading to Mexico." Kate answers, causing Sawyer to grin at the cliché.

"You walked outta' my life three years ago and now you just waltz back on in to it, using my name and expect me to let you just leave?"

"You left me." It comes out harsher than Kate intends. "And you sailed out of my life."

Sawyer grins as he takes in Kate's appearance. She's older, but no less beautiful. There are bags under her eyes from too much stress and not enough sleep, but he remembers they've always been there. She's tired and Sawyer knows why she's there, 'passing through' the place he's called home for almost a year, even without looking in to her hopeful and lustful gaze he knows exactly why she's there.

"You're tired of running ain't you Freckles?" His hands are around her waist and she doesn't stop him, only places herself closer to him. " And you used my name. To get my attention. Well you got it Kate, what is it that you want?"

"I got so many answers to that question, I wouldn't even know where to start." Even after three years he still remembers his own words, especially the ones that led to Kate's lips being crushed against his own. Pulling her even closer he kisses her again, slowly and lovingly and then it deepens in to something so much more. It's full of passion, longing and three years of solitude. When Kate pulls away she is breathless.

Three years ago, on the island, she would have hit him for kissing her. But they're not on the island anymore, they haven't been in a long time and Kate doesn't remember a time in the last three years when she hasn't thought of kissing Sawyer.

"You know Freckles, it just so happens I was thing 'bout moving on from here." Sawyer breaks the silence with his thick southern accent that Kate herself can perfect.

"Oh really? Where abouts were you headed?" Kate asks as her hands stay wrapped around his waist and her head rests on his chest.

"I hear Mexico's a nice place. Not too far either, don't need no plane to get there." Kate smiles and kisses him softly on the lips.

"Scared of flying James?" She teases.

"Hell no." Sawyer objects while still holding her tightly as though she'll disappear if he lets go. "I just ain't too fond of polar bears, Katherine."

End.


End file.
